To Market, To Market
---- Ritter's Market :The market is a bustling place, with different merchants peddling their different wares on the side. Pirated software at one booth, cheap replica pistols at another. The array of strange curiosities seems almost endless in this area. The clucking, barking and meowing of different types compete with the loud and general drone of the market going public. Gangs roam the area, looking for a moment of opportunity to cause trouble. A clear area lays around a run-down looking lift, which leads down to the wastelands below. ---- It's a fairly busy market day. groups of people mill about looking over wares, buying, selling, a generally busy yet typical Sunday afternoon. Bri sits at Pavel's table her eyes roaming the market, taking everything in. Pavel himself is not at that table... not yet. He strolls in with a small backpack over one shoulder, wearing a grey and black-plaid leather trenchcoat over his clothing, paired with a matching newsboy cap. He's smoking away as he heads right for where Bri sits. Sheppard is also smoking, a carrot though. He's coming from the shanty town, Jen held in hand and he pats her butt fondly as he meanders over in the general direction of the table. Bri glances around the market, her eyes stopping on people periodically as she looks them over then moves on. When she spots Pavel though a smile comes to her lips. She doesn't give any other indication though. The smoking, almost stylishly-plaid Pavel meanders along to Bri, pulling out a seat at the table without asking. "Come around here often, deyvachka?" Sheppard is still meandering, patting Jen's butt as he smokes his carrot, generally homing in on the table, but it's not obvious that's where he's headed, but he keeps getting closer. The market is rather busy today, lots of people about buying, selling, milling about. Bri's at Pavel's table with him, Shep meandering his way toward them. "Not often," Bri replies to Pavel, "I'm waiting for a prince to come along and sweep me off my feet," she says with a teasing wink. "Well, I am no prince," Pavel demurs, taking a deep drag on his cigarette. "But I think I can sweep you off your feet, deyvachka, if you give me half a chance." He plucks the cigarette away from between his lips and leans in to steal a kiss that's not at all in keeping with the pretence of a first meeting. And that's when Sheppard arrives at the table, "Nice mate, nice," he comments to Pavel, drawing on his carrot. A short, pink-haired girl wanders in from the shanty town, a long, black case carried at her side. Kestrel pauses near the edge of the market to look idly over the goods at a merchant or two before continuing to move along, seemingly just browsing. She is, however, moving generally toward the table as well. Bri giggles and returns the kiss, "Mmmm...that's a good start at least," she says softly. She smiles up at Sheppard, "He's always nice to me, love," she says, her eyes going to Pavel coyly. "I'm ready," Sheppard replies, chambering a round into Jen, "Been ready," Kestrel continues her lazy, meandering progress toward the table, and eventually gets there as well. She sidles up next to Shep and bumps her hip against him lightly, then looks across the table at the other two. "Not startin' the party without me, are ya?" she asks quietly, giving a sly grin. Bri nods, "I'm ready," she says pulling a backpack from beneath the table and opening it. She smiles brightly up at Kestrel, "What would be a party without you?" she asks with a giggle. Pulling comm units from the pack she starts handing them out. "I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of making a channel for us. You get to choose your own names though." "Names? Fun," Pavel remarks, smirkingly. He's sitting with Bri as she passes out comm units to Sheppard, Kestrel and himself, all of them gathered around his usual table. "...We need our fourth muscle to show up, lyubimaya." Sheppard hardly moves as Kestrel bumps into him, "Aye, we're all done," he replies to her, he reaches for a comm unit, "Gonna go with Sierra one-one-seven." he replies. A small black suited figure peeks into the market and starts to move quickly down one row of stalls. "Y'know, you could at least pretend you notice me once in awhile," Kestrel complains, sticking her tongue out at Shep. "I know I'm short, but Akari's sword, this is getting just a little bit ridiculous." She winks, then takes the comm unit from Bri, shrugging noncommittally. "Eh. 'Kilo' works for me." Bri nods and puts her comm on, "I'm kitten," she replies. Then looking to Pavel she shakes her head, "I don't know that we're getting a fourth muscle, love," she says, her brow furrowing. "I think it's just us." "Hoop," Pavel curses, scowling blackly as he gets his comm unit into place. "That complicates things. That complicates things, a -lot-. ...Call me Kaboom. That is my favorite sound." "Kitten, Kaboom, Kilo, got it," Sheppard states, checking his comm unit before clipping it to the top of his kevlar, "So when the 'ell is shit goin' down?" he asks, drawing on his carrot again. He does look to Kestrel, "Aye, sometimes I jus' don' see yah though, the 'air 'elps, but when yah don't 'ave yer gun out's 'ard ta see yah summa the time," Seraph ghosts into the market from that half-built stall to the side, rubbing idly at her shoulder. It's Kestrel's way she drifts, expression curious, that longcoat swirling around her knees, longblade bumping slightly on her back. Anya slides up towards the table and offers a slight pilot bow. The woman straightens her tie and glances at the table. "Hmmm..was hoping for somewhere less exposed." She comments. Kestrel wrinkles her nose at Shep. "You never seem to have trouble seein' me when..." She trails off there, her gaze sliding across the table to Pavel and Bri for a moment. "Meh, we'll discuss it later, if you catch my drift." She smirks, also clipping her comm unit into place. "I told Seraph, so Kanter willin', she's just runnin' a bit late." Bri shrugs, "It's to the side. We should be alright," she comments to Anya and hands her a comm also. "And how're you?" she asks, "The channels programmed in, you just need a channel name," she explains. "Are we all clear on the plan?" Pavel asks, surveying Kestrel and Sheppard. "I also have something for you... and for Anya here..." He reaches into his trenchcoat and pulls out grenades, passing them out. "Nausea-inducing. Try to be at least ten feet clear of the detonation point if you must use them." Seraph pulls up next to Kestrel - and nudges her with a shoulder. "Sore, but I am only /somewhat/ late. Honestly - " her quiet voice offers a touch of amusement, her face a faint smile. "Someone has to put food on the table while you're getting laid." And yes, she just.. hangs it out there. Anya glances at the comm for a moment then rubs her face. The woman punches in the letters, G, O, D into the device before beeming. The woman slips into her messager bag then looks at the grenade. "Ummm.. what exactly am I suppose to do with this? I wasn't planning on going into the building." "Aye," Sheppard replies, "'oo's goin' in what door? School girl was tellin' me yah wanted me goin' in the front, but I thought yew were takin' Seraph in with yah, while Kestrel goes inna front and I go in back," he states, perhaps clarifying. He looks to Kestrel, "Aye, that's 'cause I'm lookin' fer yah then," and finally, to Seraph, "Yah can 'ave a carrot if yah want," he states, reaching into his veggie pocket to bring out a carrot. Kestrel blinks at Seraph in disbelief for a few long moments. "...Hey now, I resemble that remark," she finally replies, smirking. "Besides, I'm still working. I've just got something to occupy my off hours now." The tiny little Later chuckles, then looks to Shep, sticking her tongue out at him again, even as she takes the grenade from Pavel. "Um... Let's just hope I don't have to use this." Bri rolls her eyes at Anya then looks up to Sereph, "Fashionably late is fine. Glad you made it," she says with a big smile. Then looking between all of them, "That's up to you guys," she says, "And...I didn't say that was what was going on, I said that was talked about, and you'd have to ask Pasha," she says to Sheppard. "-That- is because you will not have a bodyguard and things go wrong," Pavel tells Anya calmly. "If anyone tries to fuck with you, you turn it on, drop it and run, and they will be... distracted." Glancing to Sheppard, he notes, "I had wanted you and Kestrel to go in together, but I had not counted on... Seraph." A slight smirk, and he tosses the new arrival a grenade as well. "So. Two of us in front- the obvious threats who will face likely heavier fire- and two of us in back, who will need to be adaptive and quick. Ideas?" Seraph juggles the grenade, then catches it, eying it curiously before tucking it away in that coat. She /does/ decline the carrot with a faint smile, and a wave of a tattoed hand... before looking to Pavel. Patient. Listening. Anya nods her head then slips the grenade into her bag as well. The woman shifts her weight for a moment then moves to sit down at the table. "Sounds like a plan, I can cut the cameras once we are all in position. Hmm don't suppose anybody has nightvision goggles? Nyet matter. What of the man in the market?" She asks as a sleek computer comes out of her bag and gets powered up. Sheppard returns the carrot to his pocket then looks to Pavel, "So what if one ah the scientists is behind yah when shit goes down and runs fer the door? 'Ee gets out an' we're fucked," he says, putting the grenade in a pouch of his kevlar, "If one of yah stays by the door though, 's not a problem," he states, nodding a bit. "I have an infrared scope on the rifle," Kestrel offers, with a shrug. "Costs me a power cell to use it, though, and the rifle's useless at close range anyway." She frowns a bit then. "I thought the man in the market was my target, and then I was to cover the front door for anyone that might make it out. I think my intel might be a little out of date here." Seraph gives Kestrel an odd look - and then looks down at her hands, shaking her head, that faint smile widening just a bit. Bri looks over at Anya, "Not doing it all wireless today?" she asks, "I'll watch your back if you want." "Yes," Pavel says simply. "I am -betting- the scientists... scientist will run for the back door. Do I need to repeat this? What you say is correct, Kestrel. You find and handle the man in the market. Whoever else is in front with you goes in. In the back, we reverse the setup. Someone guards the back door, someone goes in. If no one has any complaint, I will suggest Sheppard goes in in the front, Seraph goes in in the back, and I guard the back door. Yes?" Sheppard blinks a bit, "Woa, wait a fuckin' sec, what the /'ell/ 'appened ta yew and Seraph goin' in as potential buyers? I thought that was our distraction fer gettin' in, when did 'at change?" Sheppard asks. Anya looks over at Bri and smirks. The computer is laid out and the screen turned towards the group. The Ungstiri rests her head on the table and the screen comes to life. That bright and bouncy Bear Eared Girl pops onto the screen and offers everyone a big happy smile. "Hai hai!" She beams before she takes a step back and points out a row of pictures. A carrot with a machine gun, a stick figure with a shirt and giant rifle, a plaid bomb, a kitty and a angel with a phallic looking sword. "Its all of you guys! I can track your movements and relay all this information back you guys! So be good, the commlink is your friend and I'm your eye in the sky." The cartoon says with bubbly warmth. Kestrel quirks a brow at Seraph, then looks over at Pavel, staying silent for a few moments. She snorts as the cartoon girl on the screen speaks though, and rubs at the bridge of her nose. "Newm's guns..." she mumbles, shaking her head a bit. Seraph murmers - "I shouldn't laugh, but I truly, truly want to." She glances up at Kestrel, then looks to the computer screen, smiling. "I am amenable, whatever is decided." Bri smirks at the screen, but makes no other reply, just kicking back in her seat for now. "When Anya and I tortured and killed one of the scientists and he told us no one -ever- gets in under any circumstances. Apologies," Pavel says dryly, "I thought Anya would have passed that along. But, I had to change the plans. Will this do?" Sheppard doesn't really look at the screen, but nods to Pavel, "Aye, she didn't say a fuckin' word, but it works," Sheppard says, drawing on his carrot, "So Kes an' I take the front, take out the man in the market, yew two go in back, Seraph covers yer six, Kes covers mine, got it," he replies with a nod. Misha the toon rolls her eyes. "Well isn't like I come to the undercity often to give that out, you have more contact with everyone, thought you'd do it." The avatar tilts her head up and crosses her arms over her chest as thunder bolts start to flicker in the back ground. Misha crosses her legs and sits ontop of the 'start bar' and yawns. "So... lets kill people da? It'll be fun!" The diminuitive Later frowns a bit, then glances at Anya and shrugs. "Nope. Can't say that she did," she comments, then looks to Shep, nodding. "Works, though. Wouldn't have it any other way, yeah?" she asks. Kestrel looks back at the computer screen then, smirking. "Yeah, okay, the cartoon's really buggin' me. Can we take this a little more seriously?" Seraph nods. "Easily done." And with that, the Later swordswoman drifts over to Pavel, idly reaching up to adjust the commlink in her ear. "Exactly, Sheppard, except I will be covering Seraph and not vice versa. She far outstrips me in close combat." Pavel shrugs slightly, and rises. "Anya, tell us when the cameras are down and then Kestrel can handle the man." This said, he starts walking for the building at an easy, lazy pace. Sheppard nods to Pavel, "Wilco," he replies to that, before he looks to Kestrel, "Aye, wanna go fer a walk?" he asks her, beginning to move in a direction away from Pavel, but in general towards the building. Ish. Misha nods and stands up. The cartoon pops her knuckles and rubs her eyes. "Da!" She says before a small smoke bomb poofs and she is now clad in a ninja outfit. A mirror appears and she checks her tail out with a sly smile. "Let me know when you all are ready for me to take the camera over da?" She says into the commlinks. Seraph tags along with Pavel, smiling to herself - one step back, and, apparently, following his lead. Easy enough. Kestrel grins up at Shep and winks. "With you? Always," she replies, walking along at his side. "Well, almost always, anyway." She blinks pseudo-innocently and is pretty obviously trying not to laugh. Pavel glances back over his shoulder at Seraph, muttering, "And you do not mind this plan? Your role in it is dangerous." He then turns on his commlink to radio softly, "We will want the cameras cut when we are close, but not yet there, I think. So a little longer..." "Danger is a common thing - I do not mind, no." The later woman abruptly drapes an arm around Pavel's shoulders - and even says, "Besides. I am with Pavel-who-is-a-genius. His plans never fail. I have that on the best of authority." Apparently, she's in a good mood. "Only sometimes?" Sheppard asks, as he strolls along as well, Jen still ready though. His course gently angles for the front of the target building, but a bit off to the side. "DA! Will wait for your orders Kaboom!" Misha says happily over the commlinks. "Want me to order pizza for later?" The market is still fairly busy yet, people milling about and taking care of business. A familiar face, one of the twins (hard to tell which one) from the files previously shown to the group might stand out. He's standing near one of the weapons booths a rather nonchalant stance as he watches around the market. Kestrel chuckles softly. "Well, not when we're... y'know," the Later replies to Shep, shrugging as she trails along at his side. "That'd be a little weird, don'tcha think?" She idly glances around, her gaze wandering the crowd, as well as the nearby buildings. Nothing unusual about that, really. She shows no sign of recognition at the familiar face. "Of course, I am a genius," Pavel agrees smugly, his own meandering course taking him near the back of the building. "Kilo," he adds into the commlink. "Tell me when you are ready. We can kill the cameras right before you strike." Sheppard doesn't do much glancing around, "Aye, 's'is," he replies to Kestrel. He presses the talk button the comm unit, tilting his head to speak into it, "This is Sierra one-one-seven, le's kill the unnessesary comm-chatter, a'ight? We gonna get this done, le'sdo it neat an' quick, no hitchups, no fuckin' around," he states, sticking near Kestrel for now. No fucking around? Well Misha seems to be taking a snooze at the moment, technicolor limbs draped over the start bar, little Zs comming off her head. Bri pokes at Anya, but doesn't say anything, her eyes still watching around the market. Once they're behind the building, Seraph disengages from pavel.. and fishes in her jacket. She.. comes up with a set of simple picks, eying the door there - "Where is the camera?" "S'head over there," Kestrel asides quietly to Shep, nodding toward a stack of crates near an empty building. "Roger that," she notes into the comm, then changes direction slightly, heading toward that stack of crates. She glances over at Shep again. "Think I'm gonna need a boost to get up there, babe." "Do not act yet," Pavel hisses over to Seraph. "Keep your distance until we have confirmation she is in place and the cameras are off, da? I am not sure of the exact location, but I think one can see us." He loiters, hands in his pockets. Sheppard nods, slings Jen over his shoulder, grabs Kestrel by the waist and hoists her up to the crates. There might be a slight hitch where she almost falls, but that might be intentional...maybe. Misha opens one eye and looks over at Bri from inside the screen. The bear sighs and pushes herself up, hands going up to rub her face. In the background, a map forms showing everyone's current positions. "What can I do for you?" She says, making googoo eyes at the Sivadian. Bri looks down at the map, "Nothing yet, love," she says with a little smile. Seraph palms the two bits of steel - and then leans over to, remarkably, plant a rather serious sort of kiss on Pavel. Or at least /try/. Just before she moves, though, comes a wry murmer - "Then we should draw their attention, don't you think?" On comms, "Kestrel - you should give me pointers." Apparently, more than one person can be a distraction. "By Akari's thrice-damned sword, if you drop me, I -will- kill you in your sleep, Shep," Kestrel scolds quietly, but laughs a bit nonetheless. She gets that case up onto the crates, then pulls herself up, crouching to maintain a low profile. Only then does she concern herself with assembling her rifle. She doesn't reply over the comms to the friendly jibe, perhaps distracted, or perhaps just trying to stay as quiet as possible. "!" Pavel looks absolutely shocked for a moment before he shrugs, winds his arms around Seraph and kisses her back with a convincing display of passion. Or perhaps just teenage lust, but that's likely as believable to anyone watching as some deep, heartfelt commitment. "I ain't droppin' yah," Sheppard replies, leaning against the crates as he unslings Jen again, drawing on his carrot. Anya swings her legs for a moment then blows a kiss over at the Sivadian. "Hai! Well I'm around, how about a game of solitare babe? Play with my mouse! Touch my keyboard. Format my hardrives. Be good and I'll show you my drivers." The cartoon winks. Bri giggles and speaks softly into the coms, "Ready?" she asks. From over there where apparently the lip-lock distraction continues, there's a quiet, 'mm-hmm' into the comms. Call it an acknowledgement, but Seraph's a bit busy for conversation. Kestrel gets that rifle together and then hunkers down into position on the top of one of the crates. A smaller crate in front of her serves both as partial cover and to help her keep the long-barreled weapon steady. She shoulders the weapon and trains the scope on the marketplace. "...ready when you all are," she notes quietly into the comm. "Target acquired." Pavel keeps up the kissing, pulling away just enough for breath- and to whisper into the commlink in a slightly husky voice- "Kill the cams." And then? Back to looking entirely innocuous like any other teenager that sucks face in a back alley. Bri raises a questioning brow for just a second then looks over that the bear girl, "How 'bout a little game of kill the camera?" she asks. As soon at the two give any form of acknowledgement, a detached sounding woman's voice sounds in the commlinks. "Go." It says simply. Inside the building, any screens hooked up to the network would start to flicker, a lone woman behind a news desk appears but that is all for the moment. Sheppard waits casually by the crates, drawing on his carrot as he fondle's Jen's butt idly. And then Seraph moves, behind that building, swooping away from Pavel to the door, kneeling there to go to work with lockpicks on that aging lock. A woman of action, apparently. In the market area things are busy, people milling about, and doing usual market place things. At Pavel's usual table are Bri and Anya sitting before a laptop. Bri watches out over the crowd, a nonchalantness to her, Anya has her head on the table. The lock on that door comes open easily enough for Seraph. Out in the main market the target (one of the twins) seems to listen to something for a moment then nodding his head he stands up straight and starts for the main door into the building, his hand reaching into his jacket. "Roger," Kestrel replies in a near-whisper over the comms. She adjusts her aim slightly as the target starts moving before she pulls the trigger on the sniper rifle. Pavel takes a deep and slightly shaky breath, moving to stand guard over Seraph's shoulder, unsheathing the longsword that hangs across his back. He holds it clumsily, so much so he might almost look laughable with it, but there's a slight and confident smirk on his lips nonetheless. Seraph smoothly glides to her feet, drawing her own shining, cruciform blade in an easy motion, as she pushes the door open. Idly, she murmers back - "A spare? How thoughtful." And then she's in, breezing indo what ever lies beyond. Her free hand dips down into the breast of her coat. Sheppard just stands by for now, Jen at the ready as Kestrel takes the shot. He tosses his carrot to the ground, pulls out another and lights up again. Plumpaw ambles across the plaza none too hurriedly, towards Bri and Anya. "One man at the back, one at the main. One other in the lab with the scientist, others maybe in the area but I can't tell from this angle." The voice says over the commlink. The woman at the news desk clears her throat and dryly shuffles some paper. "We are sorry to interupt your broadcast this evening but something of epic scale is going on, something that will change the Orion Arm as we know it. We normally do not hack feeds but everyone needs to know this. We are cutting to Misha for the story now." A moment later the screen switches to Misha the bear eared girl dressed up like the chiquita bannana lady, shaking her rump to some brazilian folk music. Kestrel indeed hits the man in the market, he stumbles back from the blow, his hand pulling the gun from inside his jacket and he sights around the market trying to spot where the bullet came from. Inside the lab area Misha might see them starting to pack up, weapons being pulled out, chemicals being stored quickly, "What's going on?" one guy calls into his comm. From the angle she can see at, the chemist is still unarmed the other guy pulls a projectile pistol, the man at the back grabs for a rifle, and the merc at the front pulls a rifle from one of the near by lockers. Seraph would find herself walking into a sleeping area and near the far door stands a familiar face, infact she might have just seen it in the market (ah, the other twin) He holds a rifle aimed in her direction, "Stop right there," he calls. Bri glances over at Plum and waves. "Akari's -sword-," Kestrel mutters under her breath, frowning and shifting a bit to regain her target. Once she's done that, she again fires at him, quite obviously not content with merely wounding the man. Plumpaw waves to Bri warmly. "How's life?" She asks ambiguously. Pavel leaves the back door open, stationing himself just behind it so that only his head peeks inward to assess the situation. Seeing the man pointing his rifle at Bea, the Ungstiri narrows his eyes and attempts to yank the gun free from the guard's hands, unseen force tugging it to fly towards him. "C'mon, Kes," Sheppard states, pushing off the boxes a little and bringing Jen up a bit more at the ready, glancing for the front door. "So man at the front has a rifle, the one in the lab a pistol. As for the rest of the folks they are packing up. Happy hunting." Comes the voice over the commlink. The cartoon stops dancing and walks along the screen and tilts her head as she watches the scientist type guy. "Be a cutie and give up da? You don't want to end up like your friend Jermey." The screens all cut to the image of the dead man, and a little red hooded woman with a hacksaw cutting the body up. Regardless of what happens with that rifle, Seraph certainly doesn't /stop/. Quite the opposite. Instead? The later sweeps forward, bringing the blade around.. the hand that dipped into that coat coming out with the small sphere of a flashbang, though she's not using it, yet. There's a fine spray of red mist and Kestrel's target goes down. A woman screams, her eyes going wide, "He's been shot!" she cries out and makes a beeline for the mainstreet exit. General mass panic ensues from the crowd as more people try to get to the same exit. Bri stays seated in her spot, "Just causing trouble," she replies to Plum with a smile. Inside the building the chemist stops, his eyes narrowing at the screen, "What the fuck," he mutters under his breath, "We get out of here now," he says, his hand pulling a pistol from the waistband of his pants. He starts for the front door. "Out the back," the merc beside him mutters trying to stop him as he checks his own pistol. Another merc appears on the screen then, coming out from a corner and pulling his pistol now too. The one at the main entrance moves to one side of the door and waits, rifle at the ready. The one Pavel stares at cries out in surprise as his weapons suddenly ripped from him, and he falls back against the wall as he's slices across his chest by Seraph's blade. His hand automatically going for the pistol at his shoulder. Plumpaw shrugs past a fleeing member of the panicking hoi polloi and leans on the table. "Doing well at it, I see. Need anything?" "That's your cue, Sierra one-one-seven," Kestrel murmurs into the comm, then shifts around bit, now training her rifle on the front door of the building. "Target's down. I've got your six when you go in." Pavel catches the rifle as it floats to his hand, then tosses it aside and down, remaining behind the cover of the door with just his face peeking inside. "We are in the back," he says into the comm. "One down." "There is two in the lab beside the scientist, if you get him alive, I'd give you rainbows and sunshine kisses. They are going for the back, get ready. The one at the front is still waiting." The voice says over the commlinks. Misha's eyes narrow and she shrugs. "Fine, you will die screaming a horrible death then." She says lightly. On the screen Misha pops out and waves over at Plumpaw. "Hai! Make sure I don't die please?" Seraph unashamedly presses home her attack - her blade throwing a line of red across the right wall with a flick of her wrist, the shining steel reversed and driven at the fellow's belly, her cheeks flushed. She still holds that explosive, keeping it out of the way for now. "Roger that," Sheppard says into his comm as he moves for the front door, Jen pointed at it as he moves in. He crouches when he gets next to it, taking cover with the wall. His hand moves up to open the door before he sticks Jen and his head in, looking for the guard. Seraph's target goes down in a pool of his own blood and gore, an expression of surprise on his face. Poor guy probably didn't even know what hit him. The door to move further inside is to the right, beds (which are unmade at this point) are to the left, there's a little kitchen area and what not. Everything seems quiet at the moment. When Shep sticks his head in the merc at the door takes a step back and fires the rifle. Bri nods up at Plum, "Any skill with a gun?" she asks. Plumpaw flicks an ear. "Well enough. I can manage to not shoot myself, at any rate." Plum says, patting the holster embedded in the pocket on her right thigh. Kestrel frowns as gunfire ensues from the front doorway. "If you die, I'm going to kill you," she grumbles to herself, now searching for the source of the threat through her rifle scope. "Nothing has changed. Three in the lab armed." The woman's voice says over the commlink. Misha tilts her head and nods her head at Plumpaw. "Well.. be a big scary Demarian, make sure nothing happens." Pavel slips in, closing the door behind him. "I will back you up," he tells Seraph quietly. "Ready when you are. Want me to open the door?" The later moves straight for that door - a whisper into comms, "We're in past the dorms - fire in the hole." A boot, then a tossed flashbang - Seraph doesn't even take time to slow down and enjoy that kill. "Fuckin' damned-cunt-shittin' meat-lovin' ass-wipin' fucktard," Sheppard growls as he jerks back from the fire, letting the bullet strike the wall. He leans out again, firing off a shot with Jen at the man. The man manages to dodge Shep's attack, "Fuck off," he says before he pulls the trigger again. The flashbang goes off in the next room, and smoke fills everything for a moment, "Get back! Go for the front!" a voice calls out and a door can be heard slamming shut. Inside the lab Anya would see the three starting for a door out, and then they suddenly turn and head for the front, one of them shouting to head that direction and slamming that back door shut. Kestrel has a view of the guy, she might remember him as 'madman' from the photos they'd recieved. Bri nods to Plum, "Then yes, staying here and watching our backs would be good, for now," she says. Plumpaw nods and moves behind the table to stand with the two, ears rotating lazily. "I think I can handle that." She says. "You two are going to have to hurry up. The front end is going to get swamped. The three are going for the front door, they closed up behind them." The woman's voice says over the commlinks. Misha nodnods over at Bri and Plumpaw. "We might have company if they don't hurry up. Probably easy to spot us by now if they make it out." "Roger," the pink-haired Later replies. Kestrel draws a bead on "Madman," getting a good view of him firing at Shep again before she, in turn, fires at her target. Seraph looks to pavel - "They've picked an exit." Over the comms.. "Kestrel, they're bolting your way." And she pounds forward, doing her best to force her way through the closed doors between her and the foyer. "Hoop," Pavel curses softly. "Can you pump the smoke out, Misha?" he asks into the commlink, before he whirls on a heel and breaks out into a flat-out *run*. The Ungstiri's going for the back door to try and circle around, head to the front before the men get there. That scrawny little body is amazingly fast. "Damned meat-eatin' bitch," Sheppard growls as he's hit in the shoulder. He doesn't pop back out, but takes the nausea grenade out of a pouch, lobbing it inside. Kestrel's shot hits it's target, Madman falling back with an oof sound as he moves further back into the building. "Fuck," he mutters and raises his gun at Shep, "Brought backu..." his sentence is cut off when the nausia grenade goes off and he finds himself gagging on the gas filling the room. Seraph fumbles around a bit in the smoke filled room, but does manage to find the doorknob and if she opens it she'll find herself in a rather large fully stocked lab. Bri pulls a comm from her pack and offers it to Plum, "This is so you can hear what's going on. Choose a comm name, okay?" she speaks into her own comm, "Plum is here, do you want more back up, or you want her to stay here and cover us?" she asks. Seraph speaks into the comms, "I'm in the lab, and moving up." And she does just that, blade dripping as she moves through the building. She flicks her left wrist, a dagger dropping into her hand from up in that coat's sleeves. On she pushes, moving vaguely 'forward', as best she can. "Nyet, can't do that, they are manuel." The voice says over the intercomm. "Thats all I really got for you guys at the moment." "I can't see him anymore," Kestrel says into the comm, clearly frustrated as she continues to search for her now-hidden target. "You alright down there, Sierra one-one-seven?" "Coming round the front," Pavel says tersely into the comms, "can't see inside-" He's still running to re-enter through the front door, longsword held awkwardly in one hand like an afterthought. "Aye," is all Sheppard says into the comms. He's not giving up though, would Master Chief give up at a time like this, with Brutes closing in? No, so neither does Sheppard. He pulls Kat out of his vest, and with his good arm, pokes his head around to fire a shot off at Madman, Jen now laying across his lap. "Get him out of here!" Seraph would hear one guy shouting. At the other end of the room, two guys starting through the door, the third stopping and taking a shot at the woman. Anya would see Seraph entering the lab area, the other two moving out into a room that has an opening into the front area. There's a round table and several chairs here along with several lockers. The two stop short when they hit the gas coming in from the front area and they both head back for the door they just came out of. Madman falls back further, coughing from the gas still, blood pouring from his wounds. He raises his gun again and takes a shot at Shep. The spray of bullets slams out and around the oncoming Later swordswoman; that some strike home are no surprise. none punch through the coat, but they batter her; one cuts her just above her eye, revealing the flash of steel before blood starts to flow. But.. it doesn't stop her. Seraph wades in, blade flickering, getting very close and personal with those coming back toward her - the one with the gun getting special consideration... Anya can't really do much at this moment, so instead, the form of Misha pops onto the screens in the lab. The little bear has pompoms in her hands is cheering on the visiting team with all her might. "Seraph, Seraph ra ra ra! Stick with a sword... have a word... I suck..." The bear eared girl sighs for a moment then goes back to cheering. Kestrel can't really do much either at this point, aside from watching the door to make sure nobody gets past Sheppard and escapes. "...Still can't see anyone," she notes quietly into the comm. "Want me to just stay put?" "I am going in in the front," Pavel says sharply into the comm. "Just in -case- she has trouble in the back- maybe circle around-" And he suits actions to words, leaning over to peek through the front door. A clenching of one fist and he tries to snatch Madman's gun away in invisible tug-of-war. "Go ta 'ell yah fuckin' meat-shittin' bastard," Sheppard calls, ducking behind cover as Madman shoots, before leaning back out with Kat to fire again at the meat eating brute, "Listen ta Kat, she's got a lotta good ta say ta yah," he looks up to Pavel, "'Ey mate, nicea yah ta show up," The man facing Seraph falls back his eyes wide as he bleeds out from the sword slash. Reaching into his sleeve he pulls a knife with which he tries to stab the crazy sword woman. The other two come back into the room and try to circle around the side of the lab, ducking behind lab equipment for cover as they move as quickly as they can. Madman 's eyes go wide when he finds his weapon yanked from his hands, "Fuck!" he shouts as his hand reaches for the pistol at his shoulder. He doesn't seem to pay any mind to the bullet that barely misses him. It's with an almost contemptuous motion that the sword-wielding later swats the blade aside; the knife may gleam and threaten, but three feet of cruciform steel means hers, in this instance, is bigger than his. And she does her best to violate him with it, in fact, smiling with a certain fierce joy even as blood runs down the side of her face from that cut. Misha holds her breath as the man tries to go after Seraph then squeels in joy as she swats it aside. "Oh baby! Going to make a particular bear dip into her honey pot!" The cartoon says, little hearts comming off her head. "Cut him good!" The voice over the commlinks speaks up again. "A particular angel is getting outnumbered, be a dear and go help her da?" "...Roger," Kestrel replies, slinging the rifle over her back, grabbing the case, and making her way down off the crates. Luckily for her, gravity helps a lot more in getting down from high places than it does getting up there in the first place. When she's got her feet on the ground, she starts toward the building at a run, heading around the back. Plumpaw doesn't bother to reholster her gun, or hide it for that matter. There's enough panic going around already. Plum scrubs one ear in frustration as she steps out around the table and sprints for the back alley. She's grumbling, if that counts for anything. "Good Kilo," Pavel agrees at Kestrel's Roger, then smirks slightly at Madman's panic. "You stupid -fucker-," laughs the Ungstiri, letting the stolen gun drop at his feet. He then flicks his sword-holding wrist, and seems to throw that longsword down the corridor towards Madman- but it's propelled by his mind, not his hand. It moves almost leisurely, and yet seeks the man out, actively following to seek out his flesh. The man standing before Seraph finds himself skewerd with the sword, and if it's pulled back he finds himself bleeding out at a fast rate, he slowly crumples to the ground. At the same time Madman finds himself propelled forward with the momentum of the sword that impales him. There's not another sound or movement from him as he falls dead to the ground. Those other two hurry to make their way to the back if they can. Not looking back at all in their haste to get away. Again, there's no time to /enjoy/ the killing - Seraph almost pouts, giving the monitors one of those faint smiles before turning, sprinting after those that have gotten past her. But no, she'll not be catching them quickly. As for the shorter of the two Laters, Kestrel hits the back door at just about exactly the same time as the remaining two targets, and what a sight she is. Sniper rifle slung over her back, the case carried in her off hand, and a pistol evidently drawn forth into the other as she ran. That pistol is raised and fired just about point-blank at whichever of the two is first out the door. Misha blows a kiss over at the swordswoman before she starts to move along the screens, trying to keep up with the running men, if there are enough monitors. Granted she can just pop onto all the monitors at once, but this is a lot more fun. Plumpaw skitters around the corner at about the same time, ears flat alongside her head and mouth bent in an angry frown. Towering over the smaller woman, Plum fires at the second man out the door without hesitation. Pavel extends his hand, the longsword flying right back to it. He pauses only to say, calmly, "Front clear- need help?" before he's backing out the door, shutting it behind him. Not waiting for an answer, the Ungstiri leaps... and keeps going, soaring to the top of the roof and levitating across it to move towards the back of the building. Lazy! Out the back door comes the chemist, and right into Kestrel's path. He doesn't even have a chance as his brains suddenly find themselves splattered on the back of the wall of the building, the man falling dead to the ground. Behind him comes the last of the mercs. Kestrel's shot gives him just enough warning to duck and he diverts his path to make a dash down the alley. Misha awwwws and pouts as she watches the chemist die. "I wanted to make him a lesson to the others. Oh well.. I suppose public torture can be done another day da? Hmmm such is the life in the Gray." She sighs over the commlink band. Bri pokes at Anya, "Time to go," she says, "Let's pack it up." category:OtherSpace: Millennium Logs category:Gray Syndicate Logs